Todo por ti
by Teffi Masen
Summary: OS. A donde quiera que vayas, habrá una casa embrujada, escuchar su leyenda y la cantidad de veces que han visto a los seres que habitan la casa, causa escalofríos. Pero, y si te agradan los fantasmas, ¿estarías dispuesto a quedarte junto a ellos por toda la eternidad?


**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

OS beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TPT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward llegó al frío y húmedo pueblo de Forks.

Después de vivir en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, necesitaba con urgencia la paz y tranquilidad que un pequeño pueblo proporcionaba.

Nueva casa, nuevos vecinos, una nueva vida.

Su vida fue buena en la gran ciudad, pero después de que su abuelo falleciera nada fue igual.

Su abuelo, Anthony Cullen, se hizo cargo de él desde que era un bebé recién nacido, era dueño de una pequeña cadena de autolavados así que no tuvo problema de hacerse cargo del niño todo el día.

Sus padres habían seguido con su vida, yendo a la universidad, saliendo de fiesta y disfrutando de su juventud, los padres de Carlisle no se habían molestado en conocer al niño ni mucho menos les interesó aportar ningún apoyo para su crianza, Anthony nunca se los pidió, de todos modos.

Al dejarlos libres de responsabilidad, Esme y Carlisle volvieron a embarazarse cuando Edward tenía un año y medio y ellos cerca de cumplir los veinte, para el pequeño eran unos completos extraños ocupando su casa.

Esme y Carlisle creyeron que Anthony se ofrecería a cuidar del bebé nuevamente, pero se negó diciendo que ya suficiente les había ayudado con Edward, por supuesto que se molestaron con él y amenazaron con llevarse al bebé Edward, pero Anthony los retó a hacerlo, cuidar del niño y hacerse cien por ciento responsables de sus gastos.

Edward nunca salió de la casa de su abuelo. Esme y Carlisle no podrían hacerse cargo de él, mucho menos cuando tenían que conseguir un trabajo para solventar los gastos de un embarazo, ya que Anthony se negó a darles trabajo en el autolavado, no contrataría a los irresponsables de su hija y yerno. Ya les había ayudado suficiente.

Al pasar los años, Edward no consideró a sus padres y hermana como familia cercana, era feliz siendo solo él con su abuelo, su hermana Alice no frecuentaba la casa de su abuelo ya que no le agradaba que su abuelo no la consintiera por ser niña.

Al final Edward siguió su vida con su abuelo, viendo ocasionalmente a sus padres, hermana y otros abuelos.

Después de su cumpleaños número veintinueve, Anthony decidió delegar toda la responsabilidad a su adorado nieto.

Edward administró los autolavados que tan bien conocía, distribuía su tiempo para visitar los cuatro autolavados por las mañanas y trabajar por las tardes en la pizzería que había abierto junto con su amigo de la infancia Emmett —al que también conoció en el autolavado durante un verano—.

Anthony le restó importancia a su debilidad y cansancio, no quiso alertar a Edward y hacerlo dejar su trabajo, apenas se había dado una oportunidad de salir en citas con algunas chicas, no quería que detuviera su vida por él.

Para Edward fue un duro golpe verlo hospitalizado de un día para otro, estuvo con él durante la semana que pasó en terapia intensiva, Anthony había fumado toda su vida, pero aun así fue sorpresa verlo deteriorarse lentamente por el cáncer de pulmón.

Emmett y su prometida Rosalie estuvieron para él en todo momento, Esme solo lo había visitado unas cuantas veces, todas ellas con los minutos contados ya que el trabajo como recepcionista demandaba demasiado, Alice lo visitó los primeros días, dejó de hacerlo cuando Anthony le aseguró que no le dejaría absolutamente nada, toda su herencia le pertenecía a Edward así que podía irse despidiendo de ver un solo dólar de parte suya, después de eso Alice y Esme no volvieron a visitarlo.

En tan solo tres meses el cáncer acabó con la vida de Anthony.

—Se fue en paz, Edward —lo consoló Rosalie durante el funeral—, lo hizo porque sabía que tú estarías bien, fuiste su gran orgullo.

Edward estuvo de luto por seis largos meses. Seis meses en donde descubrió lo que su abuelo trató de mantener oculto de él, su madre lo visitó todos los días, entrando poco a poco a la casa, pasando todo el fin de semana en casa y _"olvidando",_ accidentalmente su ropa en los armarios.

—Ella quiere la casa de tu abuelo —le dijo Emmett antes de que abrieran la pizzería, Rosalie estaba limpiando las mesas—, sé que son tus padres, pero por una razón tu abuelo no los quiso cerca tuyo.

Dos meses después Edward puso la casa de su abuelo en venta. Esme y Carlisle se molestaron con él e interpusieron una demanda para intentar quedarse con la casa y tratar de quitarles los autolavados, era una estupidez lo que hacían, Anthony ni siquiera los nombró en el testamento —el cual había redactado cuando Edward tenía quince años—.

Por dos largos años sus padres intentaron quitarle la casa y los negocios que con tanto esfuerzo él y su abuelo habían trabajado y sacado adelante.

—A ti siempre te gustó la casa de mi abuelo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Edward después de cerrar la pizzería.

Rosalie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no confiaba en esa pregunta, dos semanas atrás fue el juicio en donde sus padres se negaban a perder la casa.

—Es muy bella —respondió abriendo el panel giratorio en donde quedaba la mitad de una pizza.

—¿Qué piensan si se las vendo a ustedes?

—Estás loco —sentenció Rosalie.

—No lo estoy, no quiero seguir con esto, estoy harto de ver a mis padres pedir las cosas de mi abuelo como si tuvieran algún derecho, nunca se preocuparon ni por él ni por mí, su egoísmo y avaricia solo están contaminando el recuerdo de mi abuelo.

—Sabes que eres como un hermano para mí, Edward, y te ayudaría con lo que necesites, pero no me pidas que compre la casa de tu abuelo, además, con mi embarazo no podemos permitírnoslo, suficientes gastos vamos a tener con su nacimiento como para aumentar la hipoteca que conllevará comprar la casa.

—Entonces no la compren, pero hagan creer a mis padres que sí.

—¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso? —preguntó Emmett terminando de colocar las sillas sobre la mesa.

Edward les había contado su idea de mudarse a un lugar más tranquilo, dejar la ajetreada vida que tenía en Nueva York, lo único que lo mantenía ahí era su amistad y encargarse de las cosas de su abuelo, pero confiaba en ellos para que administraran todo en su ausencia.

—¿Así que el pago será que tú te vayas a vivir en un pueblo lejano mientras nosotros trabajamos y tú tomas el dinero necesario de la cuenta bancaria que nosotros abriremos a nuestro nombre para ti?

—Sí, justamente eso quiero, además de que también administren los autolavados.

Rosalie lo tachó de loco, sus padres estarían aún más molestos con él. Emmett pensaba que era una gran idea, conocía a su amigo de toda la vida y si le confiaba todas sus pertenencias a él, entonces no lo decepcionaría.

Además, sus padres no podían seguir peleando con él por la herencia del viejo Anthony si Edward ya no tenía nada a su nombre.

Por eso, en menos de dos semanas todo había pasado a nombre de Emmett y Rosalie McCarty.

Rosalie no se había equivocado, Esme, Carlisle y la misma Alice se molestaron al ver que habían perdido toda la herencia de Anthony, solo cien dólares quedaron en la cuenta bancaria de Edward, la cual con mucho gusto cedió en la corte.

De ese modo, por fin se deshizo de sus padres y hermana.

—¿Y si no te vas? —preguntó Rosalie viendo como metía la última caja con sus cosas en la camioneta, enganchada detrás llevaba la plataforma con sus demás pertenencias—. Ya te deshiciste de tus padres, nosotros podemos devolverte todo y te quedas aquí.

—No puedo, Rose, realmente necesito alejarme de todo esto, estar tranquilo y empezar de cero.

—No es empezar de cero cuando tienes todo aquí —le recriminó.

Edward abrazó a Emmett, besó la mejilla de Rosalie, subió al auto y emprendió la marcha a su nueva vida.

Ahora estaba enfrente de su nueva casa, fue una completa ganga y le encantaba.

Era de dos pisos color blanco, dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y la sala de estar tenía una bella chimenea, el patio delantero estaba descuidado, incluso el árbol no había sido podado en lo que parecían años, la agente de bienes raíces le dijo que llevaba años en completo abandono.

Edward suspiró sabiendo que tendría mucho trabajo que hacer para convertirla en su hogar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TPT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una semana había pasado en su nueva casa, Rosalie le había pedido que regresara, estaría mejor en casa con ellos, preocupada por él le recordaba que al menos saliera a conocer una chica, así tal vez dejaría de pensar en lo solo que se encontraba.

Edward la tranquilizó asegurándole que después de que arreglara su casa, pensaría en visitar algún bar.

Su habitación estaba organizada y limpia, el baño tenía algo de moho y humedad impregnada en las paredes, pero un buen detergente y una botella de cloro dejaron las paredes y suelo limpios, la cocina fue un reto, al abrir el horno encontró una cacerola de metal con algo podrido dentro, tiró el molde y armándose con guantes y tapabocas dejó lo más limpio que pudo la vieja estufa.

La sala fue un verdadero reto. El piso era lindo debajo de toda la capa de polvo, la alfombra ovalada que adornaba el centro de la sala era un asco, Edward solo la tomó y la echó a la bolsa negra de basura, no iba a gastar su tiempo en una alfombra sucia llena de gérmenes, la chimenea después de quitarle los residuos de hollín estaba lista para acoger una caliente hoguera cuando el invierno llegara.

Lo único en lo que no había trabajado era en el sótano y el jardín. Decidió que el jardín era mucho más importante, así que tomando su podadora y las tijeras salió al patio delantero.

Notó que varios niños que jugaban en la calle se le quedaron viendo, no les prestó atención y comenzó con su trabajo.

Dos horas después por fin había quitado la hierba mala y/o cualquier cosa que podría cruzarse con las navajas de la podadora.

Antes de que tomara la podadora un niño con lentes se acercó seguido de otros cuatro niños detrás de él.

—Hola —habló el niño mirando nerviosamente la casa—, soy Seth, ellos son mis amigos.

—Hola, Seth, yo soy Edward.

—Lo sé, mi mamá habla con las señoras de su club de lectura de ti.

Edward sonrió, los niños no tenían filtro.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Seth?

—Bueno… mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si había visto al fantasma.

—¿Qué fantasma?

—El que vive en su casa —aseguró Seth mirando nuevamente el segundo piso de la casa, justamente la ventana de la pequeña habitación que Edward había usado para su equipo de pesas—. En esa ventana aparece una niña pequeña todas las noches, dicen que su papá la mató el día de su cumpleaños porque creía que era el diablo.

—¿La mató?

—Sí y después la quemó en la chimenea.

Edward sabía lo imaginativos que podían ser los niños, él también creyó que en la casa de su abuelo vivían fantasmas, que su escuela en la antigüedad fue un cementerio, pero nunca llegó a tal grado de imaginar la muerte de una niña bajo las manos de su padre ni mucho menos que fuera quemada, la simple idea le parecía... ni siquiera tenía una palabra para clasificar lo horrible que era.

—Te aseguro, Seth, que no he visto nada en mi casa, llevo dos semanas viviendo aquí y nunca he visto a ninguna niña.

—¿Tampoco a su mamá?

—No, tampoco.

—¿Seguro?, el día de ayer cuando jugábamos la vimos asomarse por la ventana después de que sacara la basura.

—Te aseguro que no ha pasado nada en mi casa, pero si quieres puedes pasar y comprobarlo por ti mismo.

El chico dio tres pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con sus miedosos amigos que veían la casa con terror puro.

—No, su casa está embrujada, nosotros solo queríamos avisarle.

Edward vio a los niños correr lejos de su jardín, rodó los ojos y siguió con su trabajo. Lo más seguro era que los viejos del pueblo habían inventado esa historia después de que la casa llevara años sin habitarse y lo usaran para asustar a los niños cuando se portaban mal o en Halloween.

…

—Estoy bien, Rose, la casa estaba algo descuidada por eso no he salido mucho.

—Odio que estés allá solo, ni siquiera has entablado amistad con los vecinos.

—De hecho, hoy hablé con cinco de mis vecinos.

—Eso es bueno, ¿alguna chica guapa?

—Pues había una, pero creo que tenía unos siete años y eso es ilegal, Rose.

Edward se rio ante el bufido de Rosalie.

—Un grupo de niños se acercó mientras trabajaba en el jardín, vinieron a contarme una historia acerca de los fantasmas que habitan mi casa.

—¿Qué?

—Oh sí, mi casa está embrujada por una niña y su madre y tal vez el padre también.

—No te tomes a la ligera los cuentos de los niños, ellos son del pueblo, tú no.

—No me vas a decir que crees en el cuento de unos niños.

—Los fantasmas son algo serio, Edward, sus almas no han descansado y deambulan en la tierra, no les temo, pero sí les respeto, si algo ocurre por favor sal de esa casa y regresa a Nueva York.

—Solo son cuentos de niños, Rose, nada de lo que preocuparse, además me gusta Forks.

La alarma del horno sonó, avisando que la comida estaba lista.

—Salúdame a Emmett y cuídate, hablamos después.

—Cuídate, Edward.

Edward colgó y sacó el pastel de carne del horno, su abuelo se lo había enseñado a hacer cuando tenía dieciséis.

Frunció el ceño al ver el plato y vaso de cristal sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba haberlo sacado del gabinete, pero estaba hablando por teléfono así que culpó a su distracción por no recordarlo.

Después de cenar y lavar el plato, vaso y cubiertos se dirigió a su habitación, se extrañó que la puerta que llevaba hacia el sótano estuviera a medio abrir, pero lo ignoró pensando en que la cerradura era tan vieja que se abrió sola.

Subió a su habitación dispuesto a descansar, mañana buscaría algún trabajo en el pueblo, se estaba cansando de no ser productivo.

…

Seth iba todos los días preguntando si no había ocurrido nada durante la noche, parecía realmente decepcionado cuando Edward le aseguraba que no pasaba nada ni durante el día ni tampoco en la noche.

Después de tres días visitando el pueblo intentando conseguir algún trabajo de medio tiempo se dio por vencido, tal vez la vida tranquila de pueblo no era para él. Aburrido al extremo decidió limpiar el sótano, últimamente escuchaba pequeños y suaves pasos por la noche, lo más seguro era que hubiera ratas en el sótano, pondría trampas para deshacerse de ellas.

Bajó al sótano notando la cantidad de cajas apiladas que había y ninguna era suya, era imposible limpiar en esa situación, tomó las trampas para ratones y las colocó lo más rápido que pudo, prosiguió a rociar el veneno que consiguió en la ferretería, intentaría matar la mayor cantidad de arácnidos y bichos antes de limpiarlo.

Cerró la puerta con llave y selló con cinta aislante los orificios de la puerta, evitando que de ese modo escaparan.

Decidió salir a cenar, no queriendo oler el veneno que se escapaba del sótano.

En la noche cuando regresó y subió a su habitación después de rociar más veneno en la cocina y sala, dejó la ventana abierta y se acostó a dormir.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, le pediría ayuda a Seth y sus amigos para sacar las cajas del sótano, tal vez de ese modo saciarían su curiosidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TPT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward gruñó, era demasiado temprano para que se despertara, sentía que no había descansado ni un poco.

Decidido a dormir un poco más se acurrucó contra sus sábanas, pero el olor a fresas y durazno no encajaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos, le costó un poco ubicarse, pero cuando por fin lo hizo se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación.

La cama era más grande, las tibias mantas eran tejidas a mano, pusieron un gran esfuerzo y empeño para hacerlas, en donde se suponía que estaba su gabinete de zapatos, ahora había una mecedora de madera, la mesita de noche en donde lo único que había era la lámpara, ahora tenía una fotografía de una pequeña bebé junto a la de una pareja abrazada el día de su boda, ambas fotografías tenían el marco roto.

—Buenos días, Jake —escuchó la tímida y delicada voz de una mujer.

Se giró lentamente sobre su espalda, se sorprendió al ver a la preciosa mujer de la foto recostada junto a él, era tan hermosa, incluso con la hinchazón en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo? —preguntó levantando la mano con intención de acariciarle la mejilla.

Edward se alejó de su toque ocasionando que terminara en el suelo, la mujer se asustó y apresuró a la orilla.

—Oh Dios, Jacob —exclamó y se levantó de la cama preocupada.

Edward se levantó y corrió dentro del baño cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

—¿Qué pasa, Jake?

Edward no contestó, estaba hiperventilando. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué lo llamaba Jake?

Se acercó al lavamanos para mojarse la cara, intentaba calmarse, no resolvería nada alterándose y entrando en pánico, se miró en el espejo y soltó un grito que hizo que la mujer intentara abrir la puerta.

—Amor, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

El del espejo no era él, sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su abuelo habían desaparecido por unos cafés opacos, su cabello cobrizo y rebelde ahora era corto y de un negro azabache, su piel normalmente pálida, estaba tostada. No era él, simplemente no podía ser él.

—Cielo, por…

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —gritó sin siquiera pensar, estaba alterado, pero ese no era motivo para gritarle a una mujer, ella estaba preocupada.

No escuchó nada del otro lado de la puerta, se sintió culpable, su abuelo le hubiera dado una buena tunda por gritarle a una bella mujer.

Quería salir y disculparse con la mujer, pero no podía moverse de su lugar, seguía sin poder creer que el hombre en el espejo se tratara de él.

 _Es un sueño._

Claro, era un sueño, él seguía dormido y todo era un sueño, parte de su imaginación, nada de eso existía, solo producto de su imaginación, seguiría el sueño como lo hacía todas las noches, al final terminaría despertando y no pasaría nada.

Dándose valor, se mojó la cara y salió del baño. La mujer no estaba por ningún lado.

No se preocupó, la mujer había desaparecido, pero eso ocurría en sus sueños, él podía aparecer y desaparecer a las personas a su antojo, por él existían.

Salió de la habitación notando que la puerta de enfrente se encontraba cerrada, pero sonrió al ver que tenía corazones y caritas felices, no abrió la puerta ya que el olor a tocino lo llamó a que bajara las escaleras.

La casa era diferente, las escaleras que él mismo había pintado y quitado el barandal de madera, ahora tenían un perfecto color blanco, las paredes de color azul cielo estaban limpias, pero a pesar de que había clavos en las paredes puestos específicamente para colgar marcos, no había ninguno, frunció el ceño sin entender, cerró los ojos imaginando que aparecían cuadros, pero nada de eso pasó.

Decidió ignorarlo y seguir su recorrido a la cocina, su estómago estaba rugiendo de hambre y el tocino y los huevos olían realmente bien.

Entró a la cocina notando la cabellera castaña de la mujer que aún vestía pijama.

—Hola...

La mujer brincó levemente y se giró a verlo con timidez.

—Siento haberte gritado, estaba nervioso y un poco desubicado.

La mujer lo miró sin comprender por un segundo, pero después le regaló una enorme sonrisa sincera.

—No pasa nada, cielo. ¿Estás bien?

—De maravilla. ¿Qué has preparado?

—Una tortilla de huevo y papa con tocino.

—Delicioso. ¿Quieres que ponga la mesa?

La mujer con un poco de timidez e incredulidad asintió.

Edward se dispuso a poner la mesa, pero se detuvo al escuchar el suave llanto proveniente del segundo piso, la mujer se giró a verlo nerviosamente, tenía los ojos llorosos y veía al piso de arriba.

—Sé que dijiste que no la sacara, pero… pero… pero… yo…

—Tranquila, ve por ella, yo me encargo de la estufa.

Los enormes ojos castaños de la mujer se ampliaron cuando Edward le quitó la espátula de la mano y le dio un pequeño empujoncito apartándola de la estufa.

—Anda ve, antes de que llore más fuerte.

La mujer salió de la cocina lentamente mirándolo confundida, cuando la niña soltó un grito más alto se giró y corrió escaleras arriba.

Edward apagó la estufa y sirvió la comida en los platos, abrió la nevera y sacó el bote de jugo.

La mujer regresó a la cocina con una niña de unos tres años con su rostro escondido en su cuello.

—Dile buenos días a papi, corazón.

Edward se congeló al ver el ojito morado de la niña y el labio partido, su estómago se hizo un nudo al notar las marcas de dedos en los delgados bracitos de la niña muy parecidos a los que la mujer trataba de ocultar bajo la manta, dedos grandes y gruesos justamente como los suyos.

…

Edward despertó con la respiración agitada, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, una pesadilla que con placer olvidaría para siempre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TPT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tres noches después, Edward había olvidado por completo aquel sueño de la hermosa niña con moretones.

El sótano aún no había sido limpiado, cinco ratas habían caído y cientos de los arácnidos muertos inundaban el piso, Edward cambió las trampas y roció más veneno, esperaba al día siguiente comenzar a sacar las cajas, las madres de Seth y su grupo habían aceptado que lo ayudaran, tal vez de ese modo dejarían de inventar historias sobre la niña fantasma.

Había hablado con Rosalie unas cuantas veces, el embarazo iba bastante bien, además de que Alice se había presentado en la pizzería reclamando que se le diera un servicio especial y pizza gratis —la sinvergüenza de su hermana fue sacada del restaurante por policías—, nada interesante había pasado.

—Solo ignórala, Rose, haz que ese ahijado mío crezca sano en la barriga.

…

Edward supo que se quedó dormido en el sofá cuando despertó en la casa de su pesadilla, lo adivinó al notar la gran televisión de caja en lugar de su plasma de 52 pulgadas.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el sollozo de la niña, también escuchaba el llanto de la mujer siendo ocultado bajo el sonido de la lavadora.

—Peon, papi, peon.

Edward se levantó y siguió el suave susurro pidiendo "peon", se alarmó al notar que la voz provenía de la puerta cerrada del sótano, la llave estaba puesta privándole a la niña de poder abrirla.

Se apresuró a abrirla y tomó a la niña en brazos, estaba bañada en lágrimas y se aferró a su cuello.

—No vuevo se nia mala —sollozó contra su cuello—, no nia mala, no nia mala, no uta allí, no uta.

Edward separó a la niña de su cuello y le limpió sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—No eres una niña mala, hermosa, eres una niña buena, un precioso ángel, perdóname por encerrarte ahí, perdóname, ángel.

La niña se abrazó al cuello de Edward y lloró sin importar el ruido que hacía, no era un llanto de dolor, sino de tristeza pura.

Edward no sabía por qué le había perdido perdón, él ni siquiera le había hecho eso a la niña, pero si era su sueño, entonces era el culpable de tener a la niña en un oscuro sótano.

La mujer castaña apareció cubriéndose la boca al ver a Edward arrullando a la niña.

—Jake…

—Siento lo que le hice a la princesa —murmuró caminando y limpiando las lágrimas de la mujer—. Deja la lavadora y comamos helado viendo una película, ¿te parece?

La mujer asintió y estiró las manos para tomar a la niña en brazos, pero Edward dio un paso hacia atrás impidiendo que se la quitara.

—Creo que tengo que demostrarle a mi princesa que lamento haberla puesto en ese lugar. ¿Hay helado? —preguntó y la mujer asintió lentamente—. Bueno, entonces puedes servirle a la niña una gran bola de helado, lo necesita después de que su papi fue un gran estúpido con ella.

Edward caminó a la sala, acariciando la espalda de la niña y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

Se sentó en el sofá y puso a la niña sobre sus piernas, limpió sus mejillas y apartó el cabello mojado que se le pegaba en el cuello.

—Lo lamento.

La niña negó con la cabeza y se llevó su pulgar a la boca chupándolo.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa?

—No, papi —murmuró con el pulgar en la boca—, tú no papi.

—No lo soy, pero mientras esté aquí te prometo que haré todo lo posible para protegerte.

La mujer entró a la sala con un tazón de helado de fresa y una cuchara, se sentó junto a él y se dispuso a darle en la boca el helado a la pequeña, titubeó las primeras dos cucharadas, pero después comenzó a hacerlo naturalmente.

—Lamento haberla encerrado en el sótano, no volverá a pasar.

—¿Lo prometes, Jake? —preguntó mirándolo bajo el flequillo que escondía su ojo izquierdo.

—Santo Dios.

Edward dejó a la niña en el sofá y tomó el rostro de la mujer, apartó el flequillo y miró el morado e hinchado ojo, algo le decía que él también fue responsable de eso.

—Espera aquí, traeré algo para que se te baje la hinchazón.

La mujer no pudo detenerlo ya que salió de la sala, al entrar a la cocina vio la mesa volteada y los platos y vasos estrellados contra el piso, así como un dibujo de líneas temblorosas pisoteado y mojado, había pasado todo en ese mismo momento.

La mujer entró a la cocina mientras Edward levantaba la mesa.

—Iba a limpiar esto, Jake. —Edward la detuvo antes de que levantara los vidrios rotos con sus suaves manos, el gritito de terror que la castaña soltó lo alarmó y se separó de inmediato—. Lo siento, no quise gritar, perdóname, Jacob.

Edward respiró y se acercó lentamente a la mujer.

—Lo siento —susurró tomando lentamente sus manos—, nunca quise hacerte esto, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, amor, te lo juro.

—¿Lo prometes, Jake?

—Te lo juro, te juro que no volveré a lastimarte, ni a ti ni a nuestra princesa.

La bella mujer se abrazó a su cuello, lo último que Edward vio fue la sonrisita feliz de la niña antes de que despertara y volviera a su sala con la pantalla plana frente a él.

—No, no, no, no, no puedo dejarlas solas, no puedo.

Por más de una hora intentó volver a dormir, pero no pudo, absolutamente nada lo hizo volver a dormirse.

Frustrado se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina.

Se detuvo al ver el dibujo en el suelo, sin pensarlo lo pegó en el refrigerador con ayuda de un imán.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TPT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Qué tanto sabes de esa historia del fantasma, Seth?

—¿Las vio? —preguntó Seth entre una combinación de emoción y temor al mismo tiempo.

—Solo es una pregunta, estas cajas no son mías así que me he preguntado si esto podría ser suyo.

Seth saltó lejos de la caja con un grito de terror que lo hizo sonrojar.

—No puedo estar tocando cosas de un fantasma.

—No te va a pasar nada, en todo caso sería a mí porque yo estoy sacando sus…

Edward se congeló a mitad de la frase cuando vio el nombre _Vanessa Black_ escrito en la caja.

—Así se llama la niña —chilló Seth antes de correr fuera del jardín de Edward.

A Edward no le importó, tan solo abrió la caja y sacó las cosas guardadas.

Mantas, peluches, ropa, biberones, chupones, todo estaba guardado en esas cajas con su nombre.

Una luz se prendió dentro de su cabeza.

Los dibujos de la niña seguían pegados en el refrigerador, las dos veces que había estado con ellas, la niña le había regalado los dibujos y no desaparecían cuando despertaba.

Si ponía todas esas cosas en su lugar entonces, solo entonces sabría cómo se llamaba la preciosa mujer de ojos castaños y bella sonrisa, sus cicatrices y moretones estaban desapareciendo lentamente y sus movimientos eran cada vez menos tímidos y temerosos.

…

Edward veía los retratos rotos, ninguno de ellos era de la niña, no tenían ninguna foto de ella, su preciosa Nessi no había podido cautivar a la cámara con su belleza.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor?

Le encantaba que lo llamara de ese modo, escuchar su suave voz llamándolo de esa manera solo ocasionaba que su estómago se hiciera un nudo por la emoción que sentía.

—Nada, solo pensaba en que sería bueno tomarle unas fotografías a Nessi, me di cuenta de que no tenemos ninguna de nuestro precioso ángel.

—¿Qui-Qui-Quieres salir?

—¿Hay algún problema con que salgamos?

La castaña jugueteó con sus manos, estaba llegando a la conclusión que cada vez que hacía eso, era temiendo recibir una paliza.

—Nin-Ninguno, yo solo… yo solo creí… creí que...

Estaba nerviosa, sus ojitos se ponían cada vez más llorosos, no le gustaba verla así, no soportaba verla alterada, ella era tan hermosa que no podía siquiera tolerar verla sufrir.

—Hermosa —murmuró tomándola de la cintura—, podemos hacer eso después, ahora me apetece pasar la tarde contigo y Nessi.

Ella sonrió y fue la primera vez que tocó sus labios.

Edward maldijo al ver su insulsa habitación, ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de sus labios, ahora estaba en el mundo real con una erección monumental.

…

 **Día de Halloween**

Cumplía tres meses de haberse mudado a Forks, Rosalie por fin había podido calmarse con toda la situación de él viviendo solo en Forks, Edward le había contado sobre la bella mujer de sus sueños, aunque había omitido que las únicas veces que la veía era cuando dormía.

Rosalie estaba feliz por él así que no insistió en que regresara a Nueva York.

Dio los últimos dulces de la noche y apagó la luz de la entrada, se moría por regresar con sus dos bellas mujeres, los moretones y rasguños en la preciosa piel de Nessi habían desaparecido por completo, su preciosa niña sonreía sin una pizca de tristeza en los ojos.

La belleza castaña que besaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, lo tenía loco de amor, era tan única, tan guapa, tan especial y tan de él.

Esperaba todo el día para poder regresar a la cama y estar con sus dos mujeres.

…

Edward frunció el ceño al despertar solo en la cama, no era normal que despertara solo, siempre tenía a la castaña —aún no lograba saber su nombre, en las cajas del sótano no encontró nada de ella, tan solo fotos con el hombre, pero nada que perteneciera a ella— esperándolo despierta con una bella sonrisa, en ocasiones Nessi también estaba en la cama con ellos lista para besarle la mejilla y pasar el día juntos.

Se levantó de la cama, pero se quejó al sentir como algo se le encajaba en la planta del pie.

Un pequeño pedazo de vidrio de un vaso roto.

La última vez que alguna cosa estuvo rota en esa casa fue cuando Nessi estaba encerrada en el sótano y la bella mujer tenía el ojo morado.

Salió de la desordenada habitación al escuchar el grito de la castaña, la puerta de la habitación de su princesa estaba abierta, dio un paso adentro escaneándola rápidamente.

La cuna estaba tirada, los peluches esparcidos por todos lados, pero su precioso ángel no estaba por ningún lado, antes de salir, notó el espejo roto en el armario, no era más el hombre de piel tostada y cabellera azabache, por fin era el verdadero Edward, su rostro, su cabello, su piel y sus ojos.

Algo estaba realmente mal si por fin tenía su verdadera apariencia en ese mundo.

—¡Por favor, Jacob!

Salió de la habitación de Nessi y corrió escaleras abajo.

Se detuvo al ver al alto hombre sosteniendo a Nessi por el cuello, su rostro estaba casi morado, sus manitas luchaban por soltarse del agarre del hombre y sus piernitas pataleaban desesperadas intentando encontrar un soporte.

La preciosa castaña golpeaba las piernas del hombre, notó sus piernas cortadas, con vidrios incrustados, una parte de su cabeza estaba sangrando. El hijo de puta había lastimado a su mujer.

Edward se lanzó contra él sin medir fuerza, lo tiró al suelo ocasionando que soltara a Nessi, quien cayó al suelo y se llevó sus manitas al cuello intentando que sus pulmoncitos se llenaran nuevamente de oxígeno.

El hijo de puta estaba desorientado por el golpe que se dio contra el suelo, Edward se levantó y tomó a su niña en brazos.

—Tranquila, ángel, todo está bien, siempre te voy a cuidar, ¿recuerdas?

Se acercó a la preciosa castaña que le miraba incrédula, sus ojos estaban confundidos, ella no le reconocía, pero muy dentro de ella le conocía, algo la hacía sentirse atraída a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward dejando a Nessi en su regazo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Sabes bien quién soy, hermosa —le sonrió acariciando su mejilla, ella le miró con los ojos y boca muy abiertos, claro que lo reconocía.

—¿Este es tu amante, Isabella? —preguntó Jacob con los ojos inyectados en sangre, un hilo de sangre le caía desde la frente hasta la barbilla—. Eres una puta, una ramera, traes al tipo que te tiras a mi casa, no solo tu hija es la bastarda del mismísimo Satanás, tú, puta cualquiera, me das asco.

Isabella sollozó y pegó a su pecho a Nessi, sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo lentamente su rosado color.

—Eres una ramera, una puta, una barata promiscua, pariste a esa bastarda porque eres una maldita escoria.

Eso fue todo lo que Edward pudo soportar, se lanzó contra él golpeándolo.

La historia que Seth le contó tuvo sentido mientras golpeaba al bastardo, había matado a su hija en su cumpleaños, su cumpleaños era el 31 de octubre, el día de todos los santos, la mató creyendo que era hija del demonio.

Lo más absurdo que podía existir, Nessi era un ángel.

Jacob le golpeó el estómago dejándolo sin aire, al ver que estaba sin fuerzas, tomó su cabeza y la impactó contra su rodilla, un chorro de sangre llenó la alfombra blanca, la misma que Edward había tirado al llegar a casa. Jacob lo pateó una vez más y miró a Isabella con odio puro.

—Esa maldita escuincla debe morir, arder en las llamas del infierno, regresar a donde pertenece.

Edward vio cómo su Isabella luchaba por mantener a la niña en sus brazos, Nessi sollozaba, tenía miedo, miedo del fuego ardiente de la chimenea.

Seth había tenido razón, quemó a su nena en la chimenea.

No podía permitir que su niña sufriera tal castigo.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía se levantó y tomó a Jacob de la espalda.

Escuchó el grito de Nessi al ser lastimada por el tirón que Jacob le dio cuando cayó hacia atrás.

Edward lo detuvo del cuello ahorcándolo.

—Tú estás muerto —habló—, tú eres el débil, tú no existes, no vas a lastimar a mis mujeres, son mías, maldito bastardo, son mías.

Jacob dejó de luchar y comenzó a reír, fuertes carcajadas que hicieron temblar las paredes de la casa. Los vellos de la piel de Edward se erizaron

—Vamos, nena —habló Edward llamando su atención mientras Jacob seguía riendo—, sal de aquí con Nessi.

—No podemos.

—Claro que puedes, eres libre, amor, siempre lo fuiste, tú y Ness no necesitan estar aquí.

Isabella miró a su pequeña niña que sollozaba contra su pecho, había intentado salir tantas veces, salir de esa casa, escapar de Jacob, terminar con la vida que llevaba y nunca había podido, era imposible.

—No podemos —volvió a susurrar escondiendo el rostro de Nessi en su cuello—, él sigue aquí, no podemos.

Los objetos de las paredes comenzaron a caerse, los sillones y muebles temblaron, el fuego de la chimenea se estaba descontrolando rápidamente, ya había consumido parte de los adornos de Halloween, un poco más y tocaría la alfombra en donde Edward estaba deteniendo a Jacob.

Edward vio a Isabella abrazar fuertemente a Nessi, él despertaría en su cama en unos minutos, desaparecería de ese lugar y seguiría con su vida, pero Isabella y Nessi estaban atrapadas en ese lugar, reviviendo una y otra vez el día en el que Jacob terminó con la vida de Nessi ante los ojos de Isabella.

—Te lo prometí.

Isabella gritó al ver a Edward meter su mano al fuego, las incontrolables llamas sedientas consumieron la pálida mano de Edward y recorrieron rápidamente la alfombra, atrapando a los dos hombres entre sus garras.

Edward miró los asustados ojos castaños de su Isabella antes de que los suyos se cerraran por completo dejándose llevar por el incontrolable dolor de las llamas devorando su cuerpo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TPT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward despertó en su simplona habitación.

El reloj marcaba las doce menos cinco de la noche, tan solo cinco minutos antes de que Halloween terminara.

¿Eso quería decir que salvó a su Nessi?

¿Nessi e Isabella por fin eran libres?

¿No volvería a verlas?

—¿No quieres vernos? —preguntó la suave voz.

Edward se giró sobre su espalda para ver que Isabella estaba junto a él, ya no usaba las batas que cubrían su lastimado cuerpo, ahora vestía un delicado vestido blanco de seda que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y abrazaba su cuerpo perfectamente.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?

—Hola, bonita —respondió Edward tomando su cintura y reclamando sus labios—. Estas aquí, estás conmigo.

—No por mucho tiempo —susurró Isabella deteniendo los besos—. ¿Quieres estar con nosotras para siempre?

—Sí.

—No hay vuelta atrás, si aceptas no podrás regresar a tu mundo, tienes que dar tu vida para estar con nosotras.

—Solo quiero estar donde estén ustedes.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó mirando nerviosamente el reloj junto a la cama, solo dos minutos antes de que Halloween terminara—. ¿Quieres hacerlo?, no quiero que después nos odies por dejar tu vida con los vivos.

—Dejaría todo por ti.

…

Los niños veían como la vieja casa se desplomaba, los vecinos salían temiendo que sus casas también pasaran por eso.

El reloj marcaba las doce en punto del primero de noviembre, Halloween oficialmente acababa de terminar.

Los niños, aquellos que mantuvieron viva la ilusión de la casa embrujada, vieron a las orillas del bosque al señor Cullen abrazando a la mujer que veían escondida en las ventanas, a pasos de ellos estaba un hombre mayor cargando a la niña que jugaba en la ventana del segundo piso.

La leyenda era cierta y el señor Cullen las había liberado.

Los niños no sabían si sentirse felices o terriblemente asustados.

Al sentir la fría y misteriosa brisa que recorrió sus cuerpos y ver desaparecer a las cuatro personas, decidieron que el miedo ganaba por sobre todo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TPT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Gracias Yanina por ayudarme con la revisión y tenerlo a tiempo en tan poco tiempo, eres la mejor**

 **Espero lo disfruten, déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos el sábado con "** _ **Es mi bebe"**_


End file.
